Into the Woods
by jigoku-no-ou
Summary: Getting chased by something isn't fun. Or maybe it is if you keep talking to yourself to distract you. But what when the monster catches up? In that case all the distraction in the world can't save you, but maybe someone else can. And what happens once you are saved? Rated T because it might contain some language not suitable for children.
1. Keep Running, or not

A boy, running through the woods. Heavily breathing. Nothing on his mind but the sheer will to survive. He's getting faster and faster but he knows it doesn't matter how fast he gets, it won't be fast enough. Still, even though he is aware of the hopelessness of his situation he's not ready to give up quite yet.

Still running. Footsteps coming closer, but he is still running. A beastly scream. Still running. After what felt like an eternity, his feet finally stop working and he collapses. Beneath him, the cold, wet soil he was running on only a few seconds ago. To his surprise, he can't hear the footsteps anymore. Were they his own? Did he run away from himself? No, he's not imagining things, there was … something.

And to think this day started out with a little hike in the woods. Well, it was his own fault for falling asleep in the clearing. And when he woke up it was already dark. He tried to find the path he was coming from, however the trees and plants look different by night, at least that's what he told himself to feel better about his lack of orientation. After walking in the same direction (he chose the one that looked the least scary) for over an hour he started hearing rustling from practically every bush in his vicinity. But instead of panicking he chose the logical option and decided that it's only normal, he is in a wood after all. And every kid knows that there are a lot of little animals in the woods, who are more afraid of you than you are of them. This plan stopped working when he started hearing footsteps as well. At first he thought it was an echo of his own but when he listened more closely he figured out that that can't be the case because the footsteps sounded way too … weird. Of course, he wasn't afraid or anything but he thought it might be better to get away from them, who knows, it could be some creep who's into good-looking (yes, he thinks of himself as good-looking), young boys!

A loud crack brings him back from his memories where he was trying to hide from this freaky, horror-movie-like scenario. He realizes that the footsteps were back, and closer than before. He tries to stand up. But although the feeling was coming back to his feet, he was still unable to move. He concentrated on the footsteps again. Slightly more panicky (but not scared) than before he realizes that there were more now. He tried to count them. "… two … no … three, yes definitely three pairs of feet. Could it get any worse?! Now there are three creeps who are into good-looking, young boys?! That sucks!" He tries to get up once again. Still no luck. "Why did I have to run so damn fast before? Oh yes, otherwise I would have been caught even earlier. So it's not my fault!" At once he starts remembering, skipping gym class almost every week. "Alright. It might be my fault, but I had better things to do than going there!" He desperately looks for a reason. "Yes, I got one! Sleeping, sleeping is way more important for my health!" Another crack drags him back to reality. "Damnit, I thought I could stay in my little soliloquy for a while longer." His slightly better mood starts decreasing again when he suddenly realizes that the footsteps started running. And even worse, they were running in his direction! "I am not afraid, I am way too cool for being afraid", he keeps telling himself. The interesting part is that he really isn't afraid. He only worries about the loss of his coolness. Everything else seems insignificant, at least to him. The footsteps keep coming close. With each step the boy loses a little bit of confidence in his survival. He slowly turned around. Because of his endless curiosity he wanted to know who it was that was chasing him for the past hours. There is nothing in sight yet. He looks even harder, tries to push the darkness away with his mind. The noises come closer. They are now only about 20 feet away. He still can't see anyone, however he can hear them. A silent panting makes its way through the wood. Suddenly an eerie growl. Now the boy is confused. "A dog? Nah, that can't be, those footsteps sound way too heavy for a dog, also as far as I know, dogs don't usually walk on two paws. But hey, maybe I'm wrong and they do." Now a bloodcurdling howl. "And I'm pretty sure wolfs don't behave like this either. I mean I'm awesome and all but even I could never have outrun a wolf for that long." Because of his deeply strategic thinking, he missed that his pursuer has come in sight. He looks up and instantly exclaims: "What the fuck?!" In front of him a gigantic, for the lack of a better word, monster, came to a halt, not really thrilled about the boys noisy behavior. The boy isn't impressed either. "Halloween is in four fucking months you freak! No reason to run around and scare innocent kids in the dark! Of course, I am neither a kid nor scared but still, there might be one around somewhere! And here I thought some creepy old guy was coming after me but you're just some idiot in a costume! Believe me, if I could stand I'd kick your balls so hard they'd come out your eyes! Now fuck off before I file charges against you, you nut-job!" The monster (or idiot in a costume, whichever you prefer) was completely baffled by the way the boy was screaming around. So baffled actually, that it didn't notice two rather tall men, apparently in their late twenties, approaching from behind. When it finally did notice their presence, it was already too late and the shorter man shot it from point blank range in the heart. The monster tips over and almost crushes the boy who was luckily fast enough to plunge out of the way.

After a few seconds the boy finds his voice again. "I mean he was a crazy nitwit but you didn't have to kill him", the boy says looking at the corpse in front of his feet. "Knocking him out would have done the job." The two men stare at the boy with disbelief in their eyes. "And you are?" the taller one asks. "I don't think that's any of your business." Finally being able to move his feet again, the boy stands up and looks at the two suspicious figures who just murdered someone in front of his eyes.  
"Why don't you two start by introducing yourselves?" The shorter one snickers at the bravery of the boy talking like that with two strangers in the woods in the middle of the night. Slightly enraged the boy hisses at the small one, "What's funny about introducing yourself, douchebag?" Of course, no one likes being called a douchebag but this one was furious. With incredible speed he grabs the boy by his collar and rams him into the nearest tree.

"What did you just say you little bitch?!"

"Deaf as well as speechless? I see. Then I will be so kind and repeat myself. I said: What is so funny about introducing yourself, douchebag?" He carefully emphasized the last word which wasn't all that smart in hindsight, because suddenly a fist hit him right in the face and knocked him out. The last thing he hears is the tall man saying to the smaller one: "We need to work on your anger management". The boy agreed on that one and passed out.


	2. A Dire Awakening

Slowly his mind awakens. Light pierces his eyelids but he withstands the strong urge to open them. His memories start coming back as well. First the horrific chase through the woods, then the dead freak in a costume and then being knocked out by an angry douche. He also comes to the conclusion that he might have deserved this punch for maybe being a first-class jerk. But only maybe! After having his memories back and being fully conscious he tries to concentrate on his surroundings. It feels like he is lying on a bed or a sofa. By testing out his other senses he also comes to the conclusion that he is not tied up (thankfully. He's not really into those games). And of course those two assholes from last night are in the room with him, whispering to each other in fear they might wake him. He could hear that one of them wasn't too pleased with this whole situation.

"Thanks to you we have one huge problem right there on the bed! Why did you have to knock him out? He's a kid he was trying to annoy you, Dean, and you fell for it!"

At least now he knows one of their names and apparently it belongs to the guy that punched him.

"Yeah, whatever, you know he deserved it! He was practically begging for it. That little jerk. Also you could have stopped me, you were one step away from the both of us. But deep inside you knew that I was doing the right thing."

"What the hell Dean?! Stop joking around! Why don't you realize that we have a friggin big problem on our hands? We need to somehow convince him not to go to the police, because the last thing we need is another manhunt with god knows how many police officers on our heels!"

Trying to suppress a smirk, the not so unconscious boy on the bed now has something to blackmail them with. If they won't let him go, he'll go to the police. Not being able to hold down his little evil smile anymore, he prays to god his abductors are too busy fighting over yesterday's little incident. He doesn't want them to find out he's awake just yet. This way he might be able to eavesdrop a little more and maybe find out their most inner secrets. Inwardly he laughs menacingly which professionally ends in heavy coughing.

Still not too concerned about the whole situation the so-called Dean answers with a happy sounding voice, "Relax, Sammy, he won't tell anyone because otherwise I'll lock him up in our beautiful little dungeon inside our beautiful little bunker where no one will ever find him."

A silent gulping sound is heard from the direction of the bed, thankfully the kidnappers are too preoccupied with their discussion concerning their hostage.

Getting slightly more upset and as a result louder this "Sammy" starts the fight anew. "Are completely out of your mind?! You can't just lock up some kid in our bunker!"

"Wanna bet?" Dean counters lightly. He continues, "Don't worry I was joking. … Or was I?"

"DEAN!" the other one suddenly shouts but quickly shuts up after realizing why they were whispering all this time. Their victim, however, doesn't react to this sudden outburst of rage.

"How hard did you punch him?" "Sammy" finally asks.

"Well, I might have punched him, with the thought of him being an adult in mind."

That is answered with an exasperated groan.

"Hey, I'm sorry but you have to agree that he did deserve it."

Apparently the other one is silently agreeing. No one says a word for a couple of minutes, then "Sammy" changes the topic.

"What did you do with the body?"

Now the seemingly knocked-out boy holds his breath so he won't miss a single thing.

"I buried him somewhere a little deeper in the woods, at least ten feet underground so wolfs and dogs won't smell him."

"Okay, good."

Still listening, however, rather shocked, the boy was started breathing again as silently as possible.

"Not the freak in the costume was crazy, those two are!" he tells himself. A little bit diverted by this revelation, he tries pay attention to the two nut-jobs not far from him.

Dean starts talking again. "Haven't killed a werewolf in quite some time, have we? Almost couldn't find the silver bullets. Although we as professionals, could have handled him even without anything silver on us. I mean, you know my punch as well as that kid over there, that werewolf wouldn't have stood a chance!" Both chuckle while the so-called "kid" becomes more confused each second. Now he is sure, those two are the personification of crazy. He starts wishing he hadn't heard that when suddenly he is slapped. As a reflex his eyes shoot open and he jumps to his feet where he is now standing in front of two confused looking criminals.


	3. The Discussion

"What the hell?!" he shouted. "What ya do that for? I was already awake you dumbass!" Shortly after spurting that last bit out he realized that he might have made a little mistake and that he might need to learn a way to control himself if, and that's a big if, he wouldn't get thrown in a friggin dungeon.

Another slap brought him back from his little trip inside his head. "No, seriously stop fucking doing that or-"

"Or what?" he was interrupted by the shorter guy "You'll call your mommy?" Dean started laughing while Sam just stood there and hid his face in his hands. The kid had enough and throw his fist straight at the shorter guy who was apparently too surprised to do anything against it and so he got to feel the fist of this so-called 'kid'.

"Okay, now he's dead!" Dean shot forwards but thankfully was stopped by his brother, who needed every last bit of strength to stop Dean. Meanwhile the kid managed to bring a bed and a chair between himself and the angry douche.

It took Sam 10 minutes and a beer to calm Dean down. "You better?" Sam asked cautiously. "I am but I would be waaayyy better if you would have let me punch him!" he got as an answer.

"Okay kid", Sam started, "you either are brave as hell or suicidal, for punching one of your kidnappers."

"I like to see myself as brave, thank you very much!" he said with a stupid grin on his face. Sam noticed that Dean was literally fuming again and looked for something to say to calm the situation.

"So, to cut to the chase, you said you were awake this whole time so I'm sure you heard us say that we didn't want you to go to the police with what happened last night. So, do we have an agreement?" Sam stated calmly.

"Hmm, let's see…. What's in it for me?" the kid asked with a frown.

"'What's in it for you?' Let's say I won't bash your freaking face in!" a rather angry Dean replied.

"Well, I for one think that your little companion/lover/whatever won't let you and that's why I'm asking what's in it for me."

"You know, he's got a point there, Dean." Sam said with an innocent look on his face.

"Shut up." Dean growled.

"Hello? Let's get back to the topic at hand shall we? What do I get for not ratting you guys out to the police? Just so you know, I looovee money" the kid asks with a big smile covering his face.

Once again Dean was brimming with anger but was able to stop himself from doing anything rash. Sam on the other hand was slowly getting annoyed as well. "Just to be clear. We are not going to give you money or anything else for that matter. Also I'm close to accepting Dean's preposition." Sam replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ohh that's not nice! But, hey, then I guess I don't have another choice. See ya guys I'm off to the police." The kid said smiling while he made his way toward the door with the hopes they would let him actually leave.

Well, they didn't. Dean was standing in front of the teenager as soon as he started to move and blocked him from the door.

"Hey Sammy, is there a window in the bathroom?" Dean asked interested.

"I don't think so, no" Sam answered with a frown.

"Good" Dean took hold of the boys arm and shoved him into the bathroom, where he snatched the key from the inside of the door, closed it and locked it. "Now, if you say a word while you're in there I will personally punch your teeth out. Are we clear?" Dean asked. "Clear." He got as a reply.

"So", started Sam, "what should we do now? Keep intimidating him until he promises not to tell anyone and hope he actually holds up to it?"

"No, I don't trust that little flea. So I'm still up for the plan to lock him up in our dungeon and let him rot." Dean whispered so the flea wouldn't hear them. Little did he know that the kid had pretty good ears and was listening to each and every word.

"You know we can't do that! He's just a kid after all!" Sam was getting annoyed at his brother's stupid jokes.

"Okay other plan, how about we take him with us for now and at the bunker we call Cas to do some mind mumbo jumbo with him so he would forget. Now how is that? Ha you didn't think I would come up with something that smart, right." Dean said with a big smile in his face. Sam agreed and so Dean was walking over to the bathroom to unlock it. Inside the boy was startling back to the wall so they wouldn't think he had listened to them.

"So? Come to a decision concerning my fate or were you making out?" the boy said sheepishly.

"We are brothers you idiot!" he got as a reply from Dean.

"Hey I don't judge" he said smirking.

For that he got punched again and everything was turning black once more.


	4. In the Bunker

A loud noise woke him up from his unconsciousness and startled him. He began to feel the pain from the second knock on his head he had got during the last 48 hours. The boy opened his eyes and looked around for the source of the noise. It didn't take him too long to see a shattered vase on the floor a few feet away from him. He also noticed a man standing beside it wearing a trench coat and the two guys that kidnapped him sitting in chairs not so far from his position.

The new man started speaking, "I am sorry I think I miscalculated my arrival."

"Ya think?!" a rather startled Dean said back looking at the probably really old an expensive vase.

"As I just said: Yes I think so."

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam giggled.

"Oi, dumbass one and two! Care to explain who dumbass three over there is?" the annoyed boy asked, realizing too late that this might have upset Dean again. He braced for the third impact. But that didn't come. So he opened his eyes only to see that Sam was holding the angry jerk back while the new guy just looked at the situation with a really confused stare.

"Listen here you lil' shit! I will punch you into next week if you don't show some respect!" Dean growled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, shut up jerk. Also why the fuck am I chained to this damn chair?!" he just is not able to hold himself back.

Now Dean was close to losing it completely. He wrestled himself out of Sam's hold and was making his way to the annoying little brat.

Before he could reach him though the new guy stepped in front of him and put two of his fingers to Dean's forehead. To the boy's disbelief the angry jerk fell immediately unconscious. Sam didn't seem too surprised by that matter, more like embarrassed for Dean.

"Who the heck is this guy and what the fuck just happened?!" the boy shouted out, looking at Sam.

"Well … uhm …. This is Cas, a friend of us and well … he … uh … he just knocked Dean out for some time to get him to cool off." Sam replied nervously.

"Ya know what? I'm just gonna accept that answer and not ask any further cuz I sure as hell don't think I actually want to know."

An expression of relief formed on Sam's face and this 'Cas' just continued to frown at the boy.

"Who is this, Sam?" the new guy asked.

"Well, uh, that's the problem I told you about on the phone." Sam said while pointing at the boy chained to the chair.

"What kind of monster is he? I do not seem to feel his supernatural presence."

"That's the problem. He isn't a monster, he's human. That's why we can't just kill him."

Still frowning Cas said, "Hmm. So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, we hoped you could wipe his memory of the past two days, so he doesn't go to the police with it."

"Yes that should be possible."

"Hello? Yes, you see I am still here and I do not approve of wiping my memory, also I don't think you could." The interrupted with a smile.

"I think I start to understand why Dean wanted to punch this human." Cas said to Sam who just nodded.

Cas started to walk slowly over to the boy who was getting a tad bit nervous with a stranger approaching him like that. The stranger put the same two fingers to the boy's forehead and closed his eyes.

"What the fuck?! Get your hands of me you perv!" the kid screamed out.

Cas opened his eyes and frowned more than before. "Strange…it doesn't seem to work. Are you sure he isn't 'something'?"

Sam looked rather surprised and said, "Yes, pretty sure actually. He was chased by a werewolf when we found him and he didn't seem to be able to do anything about it."

"Maybe he doesn't know." Cas argued.

"Hm. Yes that could be possible but then comes the question of 'what' is he."

"Hello? Earth to freaks? I am still here in this fucking room and I really have no clue what you dumbasses are talking about! So, care to explain what the hell is going on?" a pretty angry young boy said.

"I will go take Dean to his room, you stay here and try to figure out what he could be. Maybe try again getting into his head or some other angel stuff." Sam said casually to Cas. He was grabbing the knocked out angry jerk and carried him through a door. Meanwhile the new guy just stared at the boy until he started to approach him again.

"Oi, don't you dare try any hypnotizing shit on me, you crazy banker!" the boy screamed out at Cas. With no affect. Cas still put his fingers against the boy's forehead and tried to concentrate.

"Who are you?" the guy asked after retreating his fingers.

"That is totally none of your business, dumbass!"

"You do seem annoying. I get why Dean wants to punch you."

"And you seem to be a gigantic jerk for helping those two nutjobs kidnap an innocent little boy like me!"

"Technically I didn't help them I just didn't stop them"

"What the fuck, dude? Are you crazy or something?"

"Not anymore, no."

"Okay, seriously! WHAT! THE! HELL! MAN! You really seem to be THE most stupid person I have ever known! And what's up with that damn frown?!"

"I am not stupid I am an angel of the lord." Cas said casually.

"Okay. You know what? I am just gonna ignore you from now on because I don't think there will ever come anything meaningful from your mouth!"

Cas continued to frown.


	5. Who? No, what!

After what felt like an eternity of Cas staring at the boy, he just couldn't stop himself anymore.

"Please! For fuck's sake stop looking at me like this! It totally unnerves me!"

Cas didn't feel the urge to say something so he just kept his mouth shut and didn't answer. Another eternity of staring until the two other dumbasses showed up again with Dean looking slightly more relaxed than before.

"So I heard your angel mojo doesn't work with him. Oh and by the way, do not ever again knock me out, or I will slaughter you like a damn chicken!" Dean said, looking at Cas with rage.

"You were about to attack a seemingly innocent boy, although in hindsight I do understand why you wanted to hit him in the first place."

"Thank you! For some reason Sam doesn't get it." Dean replied.

Cas and Dean looked at Sam with contempt, who just rolled his eyes and tried to continue the conversation with the topic at hand. "So, anyways, what are we gonna do about our little problem on that chair over there?"

Dean sighed and replied, "I don't like to say it but maybe we should get Crowley in the loop. Maybe he knows something we don't. It could even be one of his."

"Oh now I'm an 'it'?! Freaking fabulous!" the boy intervened with sarcasm.

"Shut up!" he got as an answer from all three of the guys.

"Dean I really don't think this is a good idea." Cas implied.

"I have to agree with Cas, it doesn't seem to be smart. Also how do we know he would even tell us even if he knew? And that's a big 'if'."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it but I still think it's the best idea anyone's had in the past minutes. So any other ideas?"

Sam and Cas looked at each other, trying to come up with something useful, but seemingly failed.

"Okay, you've won. We'll ask Crowley." Sam said unwillingly.

"Good, I'll call him." With that Dean was off into another room.

Sam turned to the boy and said, "Just so you know, there is gonna be a real bad man here soon who will examine you and I advise you to not resist."

"Oh great! Another perv, or what?"

"I will stop talking to you now because you start to really get on my nerves." Sam said trying to keep his rage in. The boy just started to look grimly. He silently began to try to get out of his handcuffs while he was getting angrier and angrier. Suddenly he felt the handcuffs melt away as if they were ice. He tried not to change his expression much and kept his hands still behind his back so the two goofballs in front of him wouldn't notice anything. And they didn't, thankfully. They continued to talk about some person called Crowley. So they wouldn't suspect anything the boy decided to speak up once again to make everything look normal.

"So when's the second perv coming? Oh and just so by the way, are you freaks ever going to let me friggin go?!"

"When we have what we need, sure. And I don't know when Crowley is coming. I for one hope for never."

"If he's such a douche, why do you invite him over?"

"Because he might be able to help us solve our little problem."

"You have a problem? I might be able to help you guys, if you let me go that is."

"The problem is you, you dumbass!" Dean made his comeback.

"Why the hell am I a problem?! And don't call me dumbass you jerk!"

"Because we don't know what the fuck you are and why our little angel over there can't work his spells on you!" Dean spurted out, getting angry again.

"What the actual fuck are you talking about?! What the hell you mean by that?! I am a friggin student, that's what I am! And what's all this talk about angels? Is everyone in here completely nuts?!" The boy became more and more aggressive towards his kidnappers.

"I am this close to punching you again! So do not provoke me!" Dean was fuming again.

"Okay, let's all calm down here for a bit okay?" Sam tried to save the moment.

"Fuck you." Said both the boy and Dean in unison.

Sam just facepalmed and gave up. Dean and the kid were looking at each other with glaring eyes and Cas did not understand what was going on.

He tried to hold up a conversation, "So, what did Crowley say, Dean?"

"He said he'll be here as soon as possible, and for once I believe him. He sounded really interested when I told him about something not even our dear Cas can identify but I still think he's gonna let us wait cuz he is a gigantic douchebag."

"Yep, he is totally gonna let us wait!" Sam confirmed.

"But anyways, while we wait we could do some research." Dean suggested.

"On what?" Sam answered.

"On things that cannot be controlled by angels."

"So are we looking for something that might even be more powerful than an angel?"

"Could be? But I sure as hell don't hope so, cuz if that annoying little brat has even the slightest bit of power, we are all fucked!"

"That annoying little brat is still in the room and can hear every word you guys say, but I fucking do not understand a single word."

"Yeah, whatever, just shut up." An annoyed Dean spit out. The boy had to bite his lips to not say anything that might get him punched again.

Meanwhile Sam got his laptop and Dean started to carry around huge, old books. When he thought he had enough, he took one, opened it and started to read. Sam was wildly clicking around on his laptop. Cas was just standing in the middle of the room, observing the happenings. Hours past what felt like an infinity but then Sam finally shouted out, "I found something, guys, but you're not gonna like it." He had a worried expression and looked over to Dean who then looked to Cas and they were all ears.

 **Oh and shoutout to geetika who writes sooo nice reviews! It's actually you who keeps me writing, so thank you! I hope you continue to like this story! :)**


	6. Joke's on you

"Do tell, Sammy. Tell us what our little problem over there might be." Dean said more silently so the boy wouldn't hear. It was useless, though, because the boy could hear every little word they said.

"Well, I looked up beings that cannot be controlled by angels. And in all tales and religions I found there are only two beings that angels cannot control. Those are either a god or another angel."

"I do not think this boy is an angel. He does give out some kind of vibe but it's a little different to what I feel when there are angels close by." Cas responded to what Sam had found out.

"So he probably is a friggin god?! Shit. That can't be good. But maybe he doesn't know what he is?" Dean said.

While the three men continued to talk about the boy's fate, the boy was silently smiling at those idiots.

'Do those douchebags really think I don't know what I am? Ha. And to compare me to a meager god. What an embarrassment!' he thought while smirking at the guys.

"Knock, knock. Hello boys. Missed me? Well, of course you did otherwise you wouldn't have asked for my help! WHAT THE HELL? Is this some kind of trap? Where did you get a being this powerful?" the new arrival screamed when he saw the boy 'chained' to the chair.

"Thanks for showing up Crowley, and also thanks for confirming our theory. We think he might be a god." Sam said silently.

"Oy moose, are you stupid or something? I have met gods and they aren't even close to his power level! If I didn't know any better I'd say he is Lucifer but even that is an understatement."

"What the fuck do you mean, Crowley? If he were that powerful we wouldn't have been able to catch this son of a bitch!"

"Oh, so sorry to say that squirrel, but two idiots have been played!"

"Seems like you guys finally found someone even remotely smart. Congrats! You, Crowley, are right! I have played them and in my opinion I did very good. I even consider nominating myself for a golden globe. But let's do that later. Now before each and every one of you starts attacking me, be it known that nothing you possess can come even close to hurting me. Not even your little mark there on your arm and the first blade, Dean." The boy stood up and smiled sheepishly. Everyone in the room looked disbelievingly.

Finally Crowley spoke up, "Okay that's my queue to leave. Bye, bye."

"I don't think so" the boy interrupted and looked at Crowley, who tried to zap himself away but somehow couldn't.

"Oy, brat! What are you doing?!" he shouted out while still trying to get away. The boy ignored him.

"What are you?" Cas asked frowning.

"Hmm, well I will try to explain. So, we all know what happens when a demon and a human decide to procreate, we also know what happens when an angel and a human do that. But now comes the thing: what happens when an angel and a demon do the adult stuff? Well, you look at the end product." The kid explained still smiling.

"That's impossible!" both angel and demon in the room shouted out.

Dean decided to say his part, "I don't get it? What's so bad with that? I mean yeah okay it does seem a bit unlikely but hey I'm not judging."

Cas spoke up, "You don't get it, Dean! You know what happens when an angel and a human procreate, they bring something even more powerful than a hundred angels into creation. The same is with demons and humans, so imagine something as powerful as god himself! Let's just hope his parents weren't that strong beings."

"Oh, you mean dear old mummy and daddy? They didn't raise me, sadly, but both tried to use me on occasion, of course I didn't let them manipulate me. I'm not that stupid after all I guess."

"So who were they?" Cas asked.

"All in due time, my dear Castiel."

"Anyways, what's your objective? What do you want with us?" Sam interrupted.

"Well, truth be told, I was just soo bored, so I decided to play a little game with the most notorious hunters, the Winchesters! You could say my personality is related to the Trickster's, you know the one you met a few years back and who turned out to be Gabriel? AH I wish I could have been there it sounds all so much fun!"

"How do you know all this? Did you read those stupid books?" Sam asked.

"Oh no I didn't, I mean I know of them but they don't seem to be my genre at all"

Again Sam, "Then how do you know all this?"

"Yeah, tell us you jerk!" Dean joined in.

"I don't think it's smart to provoke him, squirrel!"

"Sadly to say, but I have to agree with Crowley on this, you shouldn't provoke him, Dean. Not until we don't know his full level of power." Cas said.

"Smart little angel on your shoulder you have there, Dean. But don't be afraid I'm not one to lose my temper over puny little humans like you." The boy said looking down at Dean, figuratively speaking of course.

Holding Dean back with one hand, Sam asked, "You never did tell us your name."

"Well, that's because I don't like it very much, my father had this stupid idea to name me after himself."

"And who is your father?" Sam couldn't stop himself asking questions.

"As I said, all in due time. Now, which one of you should I flay alive first?" he said with a menacing voice.

Everyone looked at him with panic in their eyes. Suddenly the boy started to laugh out loud, "Oh dear, you really don't get my jokes, do you?"

 **Again thank you so so much geetika and of course kaatiie (but you know that i'm thankful to you^^) so again thank you thank you thank you geetika ! like I said I hope you continue to like this story! :)**


End file.
